1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic structure and associated method to reduce stress in a flip-chip PBGA package.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device coupled to a substrate may experience thermal strain from thermal cycling operations, in light of coefficients of thermal expansions (CTE) differential between the semiconductor device and the substrate. Such thermal strains may result in mechanical failure of the semiconductor device and associated solder connections. Thus there is a need to inhibit such strains.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate, wherein the substrate is divided into a plurality of segments, and
a semiconductor device electrically coupled to each of the segments.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate; and
a semiconductor device electrically coupled to the substrate, wherein the semiconductor is divided into a plurality of segments.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electronic structure, comprising:
dividing a substrate into a plurality of segments, and
electrically coupling a semiconductor device to each segment of the plurality of segments of the substrate.
The present invention advantageously inhibits thermal strains within a semiconductor device and associated solder connections, wherein such thermal strains result from thermal cycling.